falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Ducal Parliament of Entloland
Entloland Home Rule Party (36) * Coalition of Conservative Unionists (32) * United Falleen Imperial Democrats (12) |political_groups2 = Listed per seats (240) * Entloland Home Rule Party (86) * Coalition of Conservative Unionists (62) * Liberal Party of Entloland (29) * The Reunification Front (29) * United Falleen Imperial Democrats (19) * Independence Party of Entloland (5) * Entloland Socialist Party (5) * Falleen Communist Party (3) * Entloland Fascist Party (2) |voting_system1 = |voting_system2 = First Past The Post |last_election2 =584AER |meeting_place = Palace of Parliament Graanor Grand Duchy of Entloland Falleentium }} The Grand Ducal Parliament of Entloland is the legislative body of the Entloland State Government. The parliament is Bicarmeral, composed of an appointed House of Lords and elected House of Representatives. The Parliament meets annually in Graanor from over the course of the year, the term starts from the 5th of January to 1st of June and then from 25th of June till 19th of December. During the gaps in these term times the Parliament is in "recess" and the Government acts with solely legislative power during this time. The House of Representatives is elected to represent the will of the people of Entloland. Elections are held every 4 years via a Statewide Plebiscite using the First Past the Post Voting System and its members are elected to serve a four-year term. As of 583AER, members may serve for a limit of three consecutive terms, and must wait for one full, four year term, before running for re-election. The House of Lords is not elected but appointed peers of local nobility in Entloland. All Peers serve life time appointments and the Speaker of the House of Lords leads the Advisory Council. The Federal Representative is appointed by the ruling Noble of the State, currently the House of Kaldwin, and presides over the House whenever it is in session. He also attends cabinet meetings and can enact veto power over any Governmental decision in conjunction with the House of Representatives. Houses House of Lords The House of Lords is the Upper house of the Parliament. It is composed of 80 Peers whom are not elected but appointed based on local nobility and serve a life time appointment. 'House of Representatives' The House of Representatives is the Lower house of the Parliament. It is composed of 240 members, which are called Representatives who are elected by a first past the post system to serve a four-year term. Seats are allotted based on the share of a party's national vote. Building The Parliament Building in Graanor is the seat of the Parliament. It is known for it's neoclassic design and is emblematic of Entloland. The interior continues the neoclassic design, decorated with many rooms and statues. The building and interior was designed by Narciso Pascual Colomer. The two lions stand watch outside the main facade as a symbol of the House of Kaldwin. The building covers 50,000 square meters of ground, making it the second largest building in Entloland. The building boasts over 500 rooms, 70 staircases and roughly 1.5 miles of passageways, which are spread over three floors. The ground floor is occupied by offices, dining rooms and bars; the first floor (known as the principal floor) houses the main rooms of the Palace, including the debating chambers, the lobbies and the libraries. The top floor are used as committee rooms and offices. There is also rooftop access that is restricted to staff only and is used predominately for maintenance and building access. To the south of the Palace stands a famous art museum, Thyssen-Bornemisza Museum, which homes art painted by famous Falleen artists and sculptors. It has over 1,600 pieces of art it is the largest art collection in Entloland, with a significant amount of private Royal paintings. To the north, the Royal Palace towers as the largest building in Entloland. The Palace homes House of Kaldwin's family and can be occupied by the Emperor upon visiting. Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:Legislatures Category:Constitution of the Duchy of Entloland